1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fencing tool and in particular to a fencing tool which can be used for stretching wire.
2. Statement of the Problem
Maintaining fence and, in particular, barbed wire is a never ending job. Livestock, wildlife and the elements are continually working to loosen and break fence. Many farmers and ranchers find that it is necessary to continually inspect and repair their existing fences, whether by motorized vehicle, by walking, or on horseback. In order to adequately repair fence, it is often necessary to add an additional length of wire and then stretch the wire to insure that it is taut. The conventional manner of stretching fence wire is to use a fence stretcher. Conventional fence stretchers use mechanical advantage by employing ratchets, pulleys, and/or ropes or the like. Conventional fence stretchers are heavy and cumbersome to carry, set up, and use.
While one is engaged in repairing fence, it is necessary to have a pair of pliers or other tool which will allow one to remove staples, remove clips from metal posts, crimp wire, cut wire, and pound staples and nails. In the past, it has been a custom to use conventional fencing pliers which allow one to crimp wire and pound staples but do not allow a person to adequately pull staples or stretch wire when needed.
The ideal fencing tool would provide the necessary gripping, pounding, and pulling functions as well as incorporating the means for stretching wire to facilitate total fence repair. Such a combination tool should be convenient to carry so that additional tools are not needed when walking along a fence or while riding horseback.
A need exists for a combination tool which will stretch wire, pound staples, crimp wire, place or remove clips on steel posts, and still be light enough to be placed into a holster or buckled onto a belt. A need exists for a single tool that will perform those functions so that one can repair a fence without the necessity of carrying a fence stretcher and assorted other tools.
Other prior art fencing tools and pliers having various arrangements in combinations are known. Examples of such tools include U.S. Pat. No. 1,382,109 to Matsler issued Jun. 21, 1921, U.S. Pat. No. 1,532,147 to MacPherson issued Apr. 7, 1925, U.S. Pat. No. 2,462,250 to Andrews issued Feb. 22, 1949, U.S. Pat. No. 885,816 to Weyeneth issued Apr. 28, 1908, U.S. Pat. No. 1,495,028 to Mitchell issued May 20, 1924, U.S. Pat. No. 1,644,352 to Perrin issued Oct. 4, 1927, U.S. Pat. No. 1,675,476 to West issued Jul. 3, 1928, U.S. Pat. No. 1,949,335 to Settles issued Feb. 27, 1934, U.S. Pat. No. 2,313,530 to Feigion issued Mar. 9, 1943, U.S. Pat. No. 2,681,203 to Seger issued Jun. 15, 1954, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,967,303 issued Jan. 10, 1961.
These tools and pliers do not solve the problems relating to a combination fencing tool pliers for pulling staples, driving staples, crimping wire, and directed to a combination fencing tool which will also grip the wire and stretch it across a fulcrum bar.
Accordingly, a need exists fora fencing plier that would provide a safe, convenient balanced tool that allows one to repair fence without the use of any other tool. The tool should not only crimp wire, drive and pull staples, but also stretch the wire without the use of additional tools. A fencing tool of that type would provide a fulcrum stretching mechanical advantage and yet the tool would be simple in design, easy to maintain, and would accommodate different types of wire, staples, and varying fencing conditions.
The device should be uncomplicated in design, easily carried by slipping it through a belt or wearing on a holster. It should be lightweight, not subject to damage by proper use, and simple to manufacture. The instant invention is directed to all of these needs as well as to others as explained in the following summary.